Seis atos para um beijo
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Yamamoto demorou seis atos para alcançar os lábios de Gokudera. x YAMAMOTO TAKESHI/GOKUDERA HAYATO, presente para Nanase Kei x


**Sumário:** Yamamoto demorou seis atos para alcançar os lábios de Gokudera.

**Reborn! não me pertence. Mas o início é chato demais para eu desejar '-'**

**Fanfic betada por Chibi Anne**

**Fanfic de presente para Nanase Kei. Feliz aniversário atrasado! 8D**

* * *

**Seis atos para um beijo**

* * *

_Então eles partiram o dia em dois,  
Em um jardim debaixo de guarda-chuvas verdes de árvores  
Enquanto nós sonhamos os sonhos mais selvagens_

_-_

Panic at the Disco, "When the day met the night" (Tradução)

* * *

Terraço

Ele fumava no terraço como o típico adolescente que não quer nada e você achou isso até normal. Não eram muitos os alunos totalmente aplicados a tudo e você sabia porque não era um deles. Porém esse rapaz de aparência um tanto exótica parecia ser uma exceção a essa regra também.

Os cabelos cinzas (podiam ser considerados brancos, mas para você eles sempre serão mais cinzas) e, em certa parte, negros, junto dos olhos verdes e expressão fechada te fizeram ponderar sobre a descendência do jovem. Ele não era japonês, com certeza não.

Ele parecia mais um daqueles italianos mafiosos que matam sem dó nem piedade se o chefe pedir. Você até achou engraçado, porém ainda não sabia que era verdade.

Mais tarde você descobriria que o nome dele era Gokudera. Gokudera Hayato, muito prazer. E uns meses depois você descobriria que o amava.

- Algo na minha cara? – ele perguntou, fechando o rosto mais ainda.

Você só pôde sorrir e murmurar um "Desculpe" seguido de "Que dia lindo, não?". O jovem de cabelos mais cinzas que brancos para você encarou o céu, mas não te respondeu.

* * *

Tsuna

Logo que soube do nome do italiano (e você acertou tudo, entretanto descobriria isso um pouco mais para frente), soube também que Gokudera Hayato vivia andando com o no-good-Tsuna¹ e que eles pareciam bem _amigos_. Era estranho ver alguém tão, aparentemente, encrenqueiro com um outro alguém que não era nada mais do que uma pessoa legal e com várias qualidades – mesmo que elas acabassem aparecendo apenas quando ele ficava sem uma boa parte das roupas.

As coisas ficariam mais claras para frente, no entanto o passado ainda estava uma confusão. Tudo estava, aliás.

Bom, tudo menos uma coisa: o simples fato de que Gokudera parecia entregar sua vida para Tsuna, como se ela não fosse nada comparada à do perdedor da escola.

* * *

Notas

Você soube, enquanto conversava com alguns colegas, que Hayato (você só o chama assim em pensamento, ou em sonhos) tirou a nota máxima em mais um teste. Deixou soltar um "wow" e ficou realmente admirado com a capacidade que ele parecia ter sobre coisas que você não tinha.

Bom nos estudos, mesmo com aquela cara. E ele nem parecia se esforçar muito, menos em matemática. Nessa matéria ele sempre parecia dar o melhor de si, ainda que não fosse tão bom quanto a criancinha de nome Reborn – que não é bem uma criancinha, convenhamos. Porém, ele era o melhor da classe, talvez até da escola.

E, comparado aos melhores, você, Yamamoto, era apenas mais um aluno bom nos esportes.

* * *

Baseball

- Você é o cara bom em baseball, né?

- Sim, eu acho. – você respondeu com um sorriso, mesmo que as palavras do outro tenham saído desinteressadas demais para o seu gosto.

Gokudera soltou um grunhido, como se realmente não se importasse. Um silêncio pesado e agressivo até demais ecoou entre vocês e, sem mais escolhas, você sorriu e perguntou se ele gostava do esporte.

- Não sou de praticar.

Ele respondeu prontamente, sem nem pensar. Ele resolvia equações de matemática assim e você sempre achava incrível. Mas, naquele instante, aquela resposta sem ponderação te machucou de maneira inesperada. O italiano nem parecia estar tentando se esforçar para manter a conversa (bom, isso era verdade) e isso, para você, era um ultraje. Baseball era sua vida, afinal.

A única coisa que era realmente bom, dizia para alguns. E você disse isso para ele, quando ele perguntou se você era bom em algo mais, além de esportes no geral.

-… Ser bom em apenas uma coisa não é a melhor das qualidades, sabe? Ela não vai te sustentar pelo resto da vida e nem salvar a sua pele, sabe? – a voz dele sai dura e ainda com o tom de quem não se importa.

Ele vai embora, te deixando com aquela pergunta na cabeça. No fim, ele está certo (ele sempre deve estar certo, já que é tão bom nos estudos).

A partir desse dia, você não conseguiu jogar como jogava antes.

* * *

Bianchi

- Eu gostei de você. – Bianchi disse, encarando você de frente e com um sorriso no rosto.

- Obrigado. – sua resposta foi polida e seu sorriso o mais bonito e simples possível.

Pelo menos alguém da família de Hayato (ele não estava por perto. Aliás, nunca estava quando a meia-irmã estava) gostava dele, não? E Bianchi era uma garota bonita e inteligente, que gostava de cozinhar – mesmo que nunca tenha provado porque Tsuna sempre te impediu – e de ajudar Reborn e os outros.

Se você soubesse a verdade, teria parado no "que gostava de cozinhar", mas na época em que desconhecia as coisas, ela era alguém tão admirável quanto o próprio irmão. E falando em irmão, Gokudera estava começando a se irritar com o simples fato de que, coincidentemente (ou não), você e ele estavam se encontrando _todos_ os dias, na entrada da escola.

Nessa época, você já tinha plena certeza de que o amava – ou de que gostava demais dele. E, ainda que ele gritasse e discutisse muito com você, o simples fato de que Bianchi gostava de você já era um ponto positivo ali (como se você fosse um daqueles garotos apaixonados por uma menina rica e popular e quisesse ganhar pontos com a família dela primeiro, para depois se aproximar dela com suas reais intenções).

- E eu aposto que se o papai te conhecesse, ele também iria gostar de você. – havia um sorriso na face bonita de Bianchi que parecia lhe dizer que ela sabia o que estava sentindo. Era medonho, humilhante e um pouco estranho saber que a irmã do cara que gostava sabia que você gostava dele.

Mas os pontos ainda se acumulavam, então estava tudo bem (ou devia estar).

* * *

Sala

Faz um bom tempo que você anda tendo aulas particulares com Gokudera. Ele xinga, grita e reclama o bastante para uma pessoa sã e normal querer nunca mais se aproximar dele, mas só de estar sozinho com ele (porque Tsuna está aprendendo com Reborn) já te faz feliz o bastante.

Umas três semanas atrás, no dia em que Tsuna deu o primeiro "bolo" em vocês dois, Gokudera disse, entre dentes:

- Eu devia receber para te ajudar, sabia?

Sua risada ecoa livremente pela sala vazia e você responde com um comentário até que inocente, mas de verdadeira intenção:

- Não tenho dinheiro, mas posso te pagar com beijos.

- E quem vai querer seus beijos?! Eca, sai fora! – e essa resposta meio assustada e irritada, junto do rosto corado (podia ter sido de raiva, mas você ignora esse fato até hoje) de Gokudera, te faz rir uma risada involuntária, que parece dizer entre as gargalhadas o quanto o italiano de nome japonês é fofo.

Mas, hoje, nesse exato instante e três semanas depois desse pequeno diálogo, você paga sua dívida com Hayato com um beijo de língua profundo e pouco inocente, enquanto o prensa contra a parede e une mais os seus corpos, e ele não parece estar reclamando.

Nada disso. Gokudera está um pouco retraído no beijo, porém a língua dele também está ali e o corpo e as pernas dele também tocam o meio das suas com muito mais malícia que você poderia imaginar.

Você pensa na possibilidade de que, se avançar, você receberá dinamites em um lugar não muito agradável, no entanto ignora esse pensamento e pousa sua mão na virilha de Gokudera Hayato.

- O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?! – e o som de explosão te ensurdece e te faz voar alguns bons metros.

É, você foi rápido demais, Yamamoto. Mas sabe que se esperar mais seis atos, você consegue.

* * *

**N/A.: **Cara, eu tenho de parar de ler os livros do SK na língua original (inglês) porque estou me viciando pra caralho na escrita do Mestre. Mas falemos da fic agora.

Ok, eu não vou mentir e dizer que pari essa fanfic porque eu usei o começo de Reborn! para escrever. E, puta que o pariu, que mangá chato. Bem que me disseram que o anime é melhor, mas até que deu para extrair algumas coisas boas e aplicar na fanfic.

Bom, a idéia da fanfic consiste em seis atos que se ligam de um certo modo. Isto é, temos um lugar (Terraço e Sala), uma pessoa (Tsuna e Bianchi) e uma, digamos assim, qualidade (Notas e Baseball) que estão numa mesma distância, por assim dizer. (1 e 6; 2 e 5; 3 e 4).

Nanase, eu cumpri minha promessa o7 Escrevi uma fanfic de Reborn! para você de aniversário e, bom, não sei se ficou foda, mas foi de coração. Sei que você acha que o fandom está cheio de YamaGoku's, mas eu queria entrar aqui com uma fanfic desse casal e a única outra idéia para uma fic de Reborn! que eu tive foi TsunaKyoko, fikdik.

Enfim, fico por aqui e espero que tenham gostado o7 E lembrando que a **Nanase Kei está me devendo uma LaviKanda e uma OrochimaruJiraiya, **lembre disso 8D *bitch*

Beijos, queijos e abraços ;*

**Reviews!** \o/


End file.
